The Zeebra Colony
Zeebras have distinct black and white coats. They look extremely bald and their buttocks are extremely large & poofie. Zeebras buck hard, eat hard, and they also mate hard. Hurt us once, we buck you thrice! You cluck around through the long yellow & green grass, letting the luxurious wing sway your tail-hair. From far sight, you could see a godly figure standing ontop of a odd looking stone. You snort and clamped your hooves together and charge- "Before you decide to go anywhere near our crap-rock, halt!" Oops, you're in deep tails now, I hope you get through it well. Welcome, to The Zeebra Colony. We are way more better than cows. We are the fattest. Sexiest. Strongest. Bulkiest. Bra-y-est. Boxer-y-est. And not to mention. Hottest. AND. Linger-ing-est. '' ''Crap off pls these are our dumpsters and we only dump here. '' The Zeebra Colony '''Pronounced As: '''ZEE-bru-ah '''Current Season: '''Bitter-bite lets starve 2 death '''Animal: '''Zeebra '''Territory: '''Bra Patch, May Spring, Lion Horizon '''Terrain:' *'Bra Patch' - lush green plains with flowers blooming everywhere, this is where Zeebras graze, feed, and feast. *'Boxers Fields' - A large field filled with tree stumps and dried flowers where stallions meet to fight over the most beautiful mares to become their own private suckle-queens. *'May Spring' - a sparkly patch of land surrounded by water, the dirt is moist at this area and best for making-crap. *'Lion Horizon' - rhyming with the nature scene and the roar of s lion. The Lion Horizion is the most dangerous part of Zeebras territory; lions and dangerous predators feast here and most likely any Zeebra will be killed if travelled far. Dangerous Animal Encounters: 'Co-bras, graffiti, lizz-bras, libras, and pisces. '''Diet: ' This changes ever-so often, we eat different things depending on the season & how much supply there is. * 'Flea-full & Blossom-full: '''Grass, grass, grass, and more grass * '''Cree-droplets: '''bugs * '''Bitter-bites: '''we starve and cut fat Religion 'Braism Braismn is the most prayed to religion. They are the bra-gods, the saviors. Only mares hard-core pray towards Braism because they must pray everyday to it while they are giving birth. Everyzee knows that because they had believed in Braism, thy' now have the food source; Bra Patch, and bras to wear. 'Undism' Undism is a lower level, often dirty if not maintained. Mares often have a heat stage in which the Undism religion comes. They soak away the heat ''and sometimes this can be deadly. Once a victim (killed by heat un-soaking) is too soaked by the Undism, they either die or travel to ''Underwear Plains. See more about Underwear Plains & Undism at only The Zeebra Colony. Ranks Gerardo x1 The Gerardo is the head of the Colony. They lead raids, bucks, and be-necking sessions; in which are often brutal. The Gerardo's job is to keep the Colony organized and they keep carry the heavyweight of the Colony. Ferardos x2 Ferardos are the Secretary of the Gerardo. They help Gerardo dispute out jobs and often plan the raids alongside with Gerardo. After the Gerardo goes through their passing, one of the Ferardos will be nominated and will become the next Gerardo Medicine Bra x1 Medicine Bras are the healers. They heal injuries and problems such as hay-poisoning, wrong milking system, and deep thorn cuts. They are not allowed to mate hard, only lightly, and not allowed to have milk sucklers. Medicine Bra Helper x2 ''' They are the helpers of the Medicine Bra. If the Medicine Bra gets ill, the Helper will heal their colony-mates and keep everything organized. Their job is to learn their to-be full time commitment and duty. Once the current Medicine Bra dies, their Helper becomes one. '''Zeebras xxx The body of the Colony, formed by stallions and mares. They keep the Colony safe and find good places for the youngsters to graze. Zeebras hold the duty in fighting and often taking up a Stalk to train to become Corn. Stalks xxx ' Young stallions or mares training to become a Zeebra and keep their Colony safe at all cost. They are often given chores such as cleaning old hay, scooping up youngster-crap. They will be promoted to Zeebras once they reach the age of 28 daisies. '''Suckle Queen x3 ' These are the mares whom have been mating hard for nearly 10 daisies. They have a large, plump stomach; which is one sign they must move into the Nursery soon. It is usual that a Suckle Queen gove birth to one milk sucklers, sometimes two, but rarely three. 'Milk Sucklers xxx ' Colts or fillies under the age of 14 daisies. They are given birth to by Suckle Queens and are to be protected at all costs. Milk Sucklers must prove their strength only and pass a physical test. If they do not pass, they would die eventually.They are prized to the whole colony and our future. '''Goat Juice xxx Old, fallen stallions or mares who are way too old to cary out their duties. Most Goat Juices are at least 12 hairs. Goat Juices are not respected, they sleep in milk suckler's crap and often die from hunger. Colony Gerardo *'Gerard' (Sonorous) Ferardos *'Frank' (XxVengefulKilljoyxX) * Medicine Bra *'x' (in wiki username) Medicine Bra Helper *'x' (in wiki username) Zeebras *'x' *'x' *'x' *'x' Stalks *'x' (in wiki username) (mentor) *'x' () *'x' () *'x' () Suckle Queens *x *x Milk Sucklers *x *x *x Goat Juices *x Palace Important Pages *'For Medicine Bra's ' Official Zebra Medicine Guide ''' Forms '''Roleplay Form Joining Form ''' ° Name ° Why you want to join ° Gender ° Age '''Friend Form Rival Form The Bra Code # Prey - in other words, weed and grass; are not to be stomped, played, and smoked. Only to eat. Juices can smoke weed but grass is highly unacceptable # You may never have outside relationships with mules, cows, horses, or chickens. This will lead to be-necking/heading - that bring disgrace towards the Colony. # Milk Sucklers have to be 14 daises to become a Stalk. # No Zeebra is to abandon a Milk Sucklers, other group or not. We can also feast on other groups' milk. Friends & Rivals 'Friends' *evrybodi jst nut the ppl listed bulow 'Rivals' *'The Ram Chronicles (MarshaCatty) ' Reason for Rivalry - 'Stripes * [[Pack of Faded Memories|'Pack of Faded Memories]]' '(''Thoughts of Abstract'') 'Reason for Rivalry - '''Rainbows & Fabulousnees * 'CrescentClan '(xxslystarxx) '''Reason for Rivalry '- Antatanomy Category:Old Groups